Trace
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Algo misterioso hay en la muerte de Hao. Yoh está actuando raro y Anna quiere averiguar qué es. Universo Alterno. Léanlo y dejen reviews please! Cap final Arriba!
1. Weard

_**Trace**_

_La noche del pasado mayo 12, el pasado viernes, se reportó un asesinato en la pensión En, el cual acabó con la vida del ingeniero Hao Asakura el cual se encontraba festejando su cumpleaños con su hermano. Según palabras de Asakura Yoh, gemelo del difunto Hao, el asesinato ocurrió a las 12:09 de la madrugada a manos de un sujeto encapuchado. Hasta ahora no se conocen más detalles del atroz crimen …_

Anna Kyouyama cerró el periódico envuelta en lágrimas. Tomó sus llaves y salió de su departamento. Corrió a la máxima velocidad que podíalas cuatro cuadras que separaban su departamento de la pensión en donde vivía su novio Yoh. Al llegar, tocó la puerta desesperadamente esperando ver a su prometido destrozado por la terrible noticia.

Cuando por fin Yoh abrió, Anna se llevó una sorpresa: el castaño no estaba como ella imaginaba, sino que parecía que nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Yoh estaba tan tranquilo que Anna legó a pensar que el artículo que había leído en el periódico unos minutos antes, era una broma de mal gusto.

-Yoh… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pasa. –Contestó Asakura

-¿Has leído el periódico hoy? –Preguntó Anna con la esperanza de que sus sospechas fueran acertadas

-No, pero me imagino que ya te enteraste de la noticia.

-Pues… sí…. Lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

-No. Ya todo está arreglado. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? La policía está haciendo sus investigaciones aquí en la casa y es muy incómodo estar aquí.

Anna lo miró con un gesto extraño. El hombre que estaba frente a ella no parecía ser Yoh, no parecía ser el hombre del que ella se había enamorado.

Al no recibir una respuesta, Yoh sonrió picaramente y propuso una segunda opción:

-O si quieres podemos ir a tu departamento a que me des un regalo de cumpleaños.

El cerebro de la chica trabajaba muy rápido en ese momento tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable para el extraño comportamiento de Yoh. No era posible que él pensara en otra cosa que no fuera el fallecimiento de su hermano, al que, según Yoh, quería tanto.

-Entonces qué dices… comida o departamento. De cualquier forma nos divertiremos mucho, linda.

¿Linda? Yoh nunca la llamaba así. Esas eran palabras que utilizaría Hao… Tal vez Yoh estaba tan traumatizado con la reciente muerte de su hermano que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía ni de la forma en la que actuaba.

-Prefiero ir a comer Yoh, gracias.

Yoh tomó de la cintura a Anna y subieron al auto del chico. Kyouyama no dejaba de notar las cosas raras que el muchacho hacía. Era como si de pronto se le olvidara como era su vida, parecía otra persona.

Al llegar al restaurante estuvieron platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que una mesera se acercó a ellos para tomarles la orden. Al cabo de un rato, la mesera se acercó de nuevo con sus platos.

-Yoh, ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Anna al ver como el muchacho comía su hamburguesa con papas fritas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… que yo sepa, a ti no te gustan las hamburguesas…

Yoh quedó atónito al oír las palabras de la chica. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de sus costumbres a raíz de la muerte de su hermano. Rápidamente contestó:

-Ehh… sólo me gustan las que hacen en este lugar.

La pareja platicó por alrededor de cuarenta minutos pero ninguno de los dos sacó a discusión la tremenda pérdida que habían sufrido.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Anna llamó a su amigo Manta Oyamada (al que sólo llamaba cuando necesitaba algo).

-_"Hola Anna, cómo has estado"_

_-¿Leíste el periódico hoy Manta?_

_-Etto…. No, sinceramente no. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?_

_- Sí, pero primero necesito que leas el periódico de hoy, no puedo decirte lo que me pasa hasta que estés informado._

Dicho eso, Kyouyama colgó el auricular y espero la llamada de respuesta de Manta. Aproximadamente unos quince minutos después, el teléfono sonó. Era Oyamada.

_-Anna, no sabes cuánto lo siento. ¿Cómo está Yoh? ¿Por qué no me ha hablado? _–Dijo Manta con el tono tan respetuoso que siempre usaba al hablar con Anna.

_-Eso es por lo que te hablaba. Yoh ha estado muy raro. No parece él, no le dio la noticia a nadie. Necesito que me ayudes, por favor Manta._

Rápidamente Anna le explicó a su amigo su plan: quería investigar todo lo referente a la muerte del hermano de su prometido. Quería saberlo todo porque dentro de ella, algo le decía que había perdido algo más que un futuro cuñado.

_-Está bien Anna, te apoyaré moralmente. _–Dijo Manta al oír a Anna.-_ Siempre tendrás con quien hablar._

_-Yo no necesito tu apoyo, necesito tu dinero. _–Contestó la chica sin más rodeos

_-Ok, pero todo será por la salud mental de mi amigo. Ahora mismo hablaré con él. ¿Te importa si le digo tu plan?_

_-No, díselo. Háblame mañana a las 9. Adiós._

Yoh recibió la noticia como un balde de agua helada. Que investigaran la muerte de su hermano lo ponía en **grave** peligro.

Había un pequeño detalle en su vida que había olvidado decirle a su prometida. Era tarea de ella averiguarlo.

Lo haría.

Aunque muriera en el intento… lo haría.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

Hola! Bueno este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió (no sé cómo). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen al menos un review, por favor. Cuídense

Bye!


	2. Dead

Dead

El teléfono no paraba de sonar.

Era muy molesto tener que pararse a las ocho de la mañana a contestar el maldito aparato después de una muy ajetreada noche.

Juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible, la rubia se paró de su cama y tomó el auricular.

_-¿Bueno? _Dijo soltando un bostezo.

-_¿Hablo con la Señorita Anna Kyouyama?_

_-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla?_

_-Buenos días señorita, soy Lyzerg Diethel, el Señor Manta Oyamada me pidió que le llamara.-_Contestó el joven con un muy marcado acento inglés.-_ ¿Nos podríamos ver hoy a las cinco en el parque del centro?_

_-Está bien, supongo que usted me va a ayudar a investigar la muerte de mi cuñado ¿no?_

_-Sí, así es. La veo entonces a las cinco, sea puntual por favor._

Dicho esto, el inglés colgó.

Cuando Anna se disponía a regresar a su estupendo sueño, una segunda alarma la despertó haciéndola maldecir del coraje. Era Yoh que tocaba la puerta.

La chica abrió y se encontró con la bien formada figura de su prometido. Yoh tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, la cara empapada de llanto y el cabello revuelto.

-¿Qué pasó Yoh?

-Nada, es sólo que…era mi hermano.

Anna abrazó al castaño sintiendo todo su dolor. Estaba tan arrepentida de haber dudado de él que pensó en llamarle a Diethel y cancelarlo todo pero recordó que todavía en las calles estaba el causante de la pena del amor de su vida.

Yoh se separó de su novia y se sentó en el sillón todavía con el aliento entrecortado.

-Hoy envíe las cenizas de Hao a la casa de mis padres en Monte Osore.

-¿Y el funeral?

-No hubo. En mi familia no acostumbramos hacer eso. Lo incineraron en la mañana y ya.

-Lo siento Yoh, es una pena que no haya habido funeral, así lo habría visto por última vez.

Yoh se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de la rubia llorando. Anna pensó que tenía que dejar de ser tan directa con él, tenía que ser más sensible para no lastimarlo.

El castaño lloró mucho y Anna quería consolarlo. Ya no soportaba verlo así. Tomó la cara de Asakura en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso acariciándole las orejas. De repente, Anna sintió algo que la hizo cortar el beso repentinamente.

- ¿Qué tienes en las orejas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te perforaste?

La chica notó el nerviosismo en el rostro de Asakura, seguramente él creía que Anna le iba a gritar por haberlo hecho pero siendo tan mal momento, la chica sólo dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo sé que lo hiciste en memoria de tu hermano. No me molesta, al contrario, te puedo regalar aretes en nuestro aniversario.

Yoh sonrió radiante y tranquilo. Esa mujer lo hacía sentirse muy feliz hasta en el peor momento. Por primera vez en su vida la sentía completamente **suya**.

Pasaron varias horas charlando hasta que Anna recordó su cita con el empleado de Manta, rápidamente se bañó y vistió después de decirle a Yoh que iba a una cita con una amiga del trabajo. No le contaría nada hasta no saber la verdad, aunque en el fondo presentía que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo al ir a ver a Diethel.

Eran las 4:45 pm cuando Anna llegó al parque. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada pero después cayó en cuenta de que no sabía exactamente a quién buscaba. Sólo sabía que buscaba a un tal Lyzerg Diethel.

-¡Anna!

Un joven de pequeña estatura corría hacía ella con un portafolio en la mano, detrás de él caminaba un hombre alto, bien parecido con una vestimenta demasiado rara: debía ser Lyzerg.

-Manta, creí que no vendrías.

-Bueno, vine para ayudarte. Aunque Hao no me caía muy bien, lamento lo que le pasó.

El muchacho inglés se presentó a Anna reverenciándola por su extraordinaria belleza.

Kyouyama sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Hice una pequeña investigación preliminar y creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar con el hermano del difunto e interrogarlo.

-¿Con Yoh? No creo que me diga nada, en este momento está devastado. –Dijo Anna con un gesto de desaprobación

-Yo puedo hablar con él. Soy su mejor amigo y no hemos hablado bien desde ese momento. –Propuso Manta obteniendo la aceptación de sus compañeros.

Un minuto después los tres se encontraban en el lujoso auto de Manta rumbo a la casa de Yoh.

Cuando llegaron, Manta bajó del auto sin antes decirles que él entraría sólo y que procuraría no tardar.

Anna y Lyzerg obedecieron y guardaron silencio mientras Oyamada tocaba el timbre de la pensión.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó Yoh a Manta ya dentro de la extensa casa.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas, pero veo que ya te encuentras mejor.

-Pues, se puede decir que estoy tratando de asimilar las cosas. –Contestó Asakura con un aire de resignación y tranquilidad que le caracterizaban. –Manta, ¿Te molesta si te dejo sólo un minuto? Debo hacer una llamada urgente.

Manta vio que Yoh se dirigía hacia su habitación con un celular en la mano. Veía cada pequeño detalle en la estancia de la pensión buscando algo que le diera alguna pista.

Poco después Yoh regresó con una playera holgada puesta.

-Sólo para sentirme más cómodo. –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Anna y Lyzerg, envueltos aún en el silencio, se percataron que alguien pasaba por la pensión vestido completamente de negro y que se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención, talvez sólo era una persona común que pasaba por allí.

De pronto, el estremecedor sonido de una pistola disparando dentro de la casa rompió el silencio de la calle entera: Anna contuvo la respiración imaginando lo peor.

Dentro de la pensión había sangre y una persona muerta…

-_Yoh…_

**Fin del capítulo**

**Hola cómo están. Espero que muy bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo escribí en un día y lo traté de hacer más largo que de costumbre para que no haya quejas. Si no les gustó mándenme un review please y si les gustó también jajajaja. **

**Pásenla bien! See ya Later!**

_- _


	3. Desert Sky

… **Trace.**

_Desert Sky_

La puerta de la mansión Oyamada estaba adornada con un gran moño negro en señal de luto y respeto al que por muy poco tiempo fue el señor de la casa. Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar y las sirvientas lloraban por los pasillos. Todos lamentaban mucho lo que había sucedido. Todos se preguntaban quién había sido el ser humano capaz de matar a una persona tan buena como lo era _Manta._

A pesar de que ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su amigo, Anna no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Después de todo, había sido ella la que había pedido la ayuda de Manta. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Pero ahora tenía que empezar a trabajar ella sola porque algo le decía que el asesino de Manta era el mismo que el de Hao.

Yoh no decía ni una sola palabra desde la muerte de su amigo. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido ni recordaba haber visto a nadie entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa. Lo único que hacía era llorar por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Nada lo consolaba, ni siquiera el amor de Anna, ni el de sus padres.

Los días pasaban rápido y eran muy calurosos. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, ni había estrellas. El cielo estaba desierto. Sólo estaba el sol o la Luna, pero nada más. No había ni una señal de que se acercara la lluvia para llevarse la tristeza tan grande que había dentro de muchas personas que extrañaban a Manta.

**----- o ------**

-Anna, siento mucho lo que pasó. Manta también era mi amigo, pero creo que debemos continuar con esto. Quiero saber quién fue el desgraciado que mató a mi amigo… -Era la primera vez que Anna y Lyzerg hablaban desde el terrible crimen. –Necesito verte, hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Podría ser una pista.

La rubia aceptó sin muchas esperanzas de que Diethel en verdad tuviera una pista. Con su tristeza, todo lo veía ridículo y sin sentido. Le parecía que al tratar de encontrar a un asesino, sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo, y ahora, sin el apoyo de Manta, su dinero.

A las cuatro de la tarde en punto, Anna ya estaba en el restaurante en que se encontraría con Lyzerg. Para su sorpresa, el inglés llegó un minuto después que ella y ordenó un café para él y uno para la chica.

-Bien, y ¿qué es lo que querías enseñarme?

Lyzerg sacó de su maletín una carpeta y se la enseñó a Anna. Dentro, había una hoja con el retrato dibujado de un hombre al que ella no reconoció al principio, pero después de un minuto de analizarlo, recordó ese rostro.

-¿Lo reconoces?

-Sí. –Contestó la rubia un poco insegura. -¿Qué tiene?

-¿Me puedes decir su nombre, por favor?

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene?

-Te lo diré después. Por favor, dime cómo se llama.

-Se llama Luchist.-Dijo por fin Kyouyama mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro al recordar los eventos pasados. Habían sido uno detrás del otro. Primero la muerte de Hao, y ahora la muerte de Manta. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

-¿Me puedes decir cómo lo conoces?

-¿Me puedes decir qué tiene él que ver con todo esto? –Le gritó la rubia envuelta en lágrimas al inglés al ver su falta de tacto con las preguntas.

-Al parecer, él entró a la casa de Yoh momentos antes del disparo. Tengo testigos que estaban en la calle. Así conseguí que uno describiera el rostro del sujeto.

-No es posible. Luchist era uno de los mejores amigos de Hao.

-¿Podrías hablar con Yoh sobre esto? Él es el principal testigo, él lo vio todo.

-Ya lo intenté, pero está como traumado o algo.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.

Anna se paró y salió del restaurante después de despedirse de Lyzerg. Ya era momento de que Yoh hablara así que ella le sacaría la información a como diera lugar.

El castaño de verdad de veía mal: estaba sucio, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no se había rasurado y su cabello estaba muy enredado. Sin duda, la muerte de su hermano y la de su amigo, le habían hecho olvidarse de todo, hasta de su aspecto.

Yoh atrajo a Anna hacía él en cuanto la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta. Había olvidado que la tenía a ella y se había sumido en su depresión y en sus pensamientos por una semana entera. Ella podía hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. Anna era ahora, la razón de su vida.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la rubia reprendiéndose por dentro. Que pregunta más estúpida. Era obvio que Yoh no estaba bien.

-Mal. Por más que trato, no puedo recordar nada. Han venido a verme para preguntarme qué pasó ese día, pero no lo recuerdo.

Kyouyama sonrió ligeramente. Yoh no le había dicho ni una palabra a nadie. Pero ella era su novia, le tendría más confianza a ella que a nadie más.

-¿Crees que yo te pueda ayudar en algo? No sé. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?

Yoh asintió. Le hacía falta mucho cariño en ese momento, y quién mejor que su novia para dárselo.

Estuvieron juntos todo el día conversando hasta que oscureció. Anna convenció a Yoh de que tomara un baño, se arreglara y salieran juntos a cenar.

Fueron a un restaurante muy cercano a la casa de Yoh. El lugar era muy concurrido a pesar de ser muy sencillo y simple.

Cuando la pareja estaba a punto de ordenar, Yoh se paró repentinamente de su asiento y caminó hacia el baño de hombres sin decirle nada a Anna, a la cual había dejado desconcertada y confundida.

-¡Yoh! ¿A dónde vas?

El castaño señaló el baño sin decir una sola palabra.

-Señorita. ¿Va a ordenar ya?

-Ehhh… no, estoy esperando a mi pareja, gracias. –Contestó Anna a la mesera que estaba parada a lado se su mesa.

-Pero, su pareja acaba de salir con un hombre que estaba sentado en esa mesa. –Dijo la joven señalando una mesa justo a lado de la cocina.

-No, debió confundirse. Mi novio fue al baño.

-No. No me confundí. Su novio acaba de salir. –La mesera quería enterarse a como diera lugar de la situación. Le emocionaba saber las historias de sus clientes.

Anna, sin embargo, no le dijo ni una palabra más y salió del restaurante en busca de Yoh. Si la mesera había mentido, las pagaría muy caro.

Cuando salió, sus mejillas se encendieron de furia. Yoh no estaba ahí. Aún así, siguió caminando para dar la vuelta a la siguiente cuadra para comprobar que la mesera mentía.

-Te pudieron haber visto. Eres un estúpido.

Antes de dar la vuelta, se detuvo en la esquina. Se recargó en la pared y volteó un poco para ver quién hablaba. Habría jurado que era la voz de Hao, además, sus palabras y su acento eran inconfundibles.

Sí. Era Hao y hablaba con Luchist.

Anna no lo podía creer. ¡Hao estaba vivo!

-No te preocupes Hao, nadie me vio. – Luchist hablaba muy nervioso.

La alegría de Anna se convirtió en miedo. Tal vez Diethel tenía razón y Luchist era el asesino de Manta. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver Hao con todo eso?

La chica respiró profundo para calmar sus ideas. No podía ser Hao. Tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas. Además, Yoh le había dicho que sus cenizas estaban en casa de sus padres. ¿Yoh le había mentido?

-Hay testigos. Ya saben que tu entraste a la casa de Yoh cuando mataron a Manta. Te dije que no salieras de tu maldita casa.

Anna soltó un pequeño grito. Luchist había matado a Manta.

-Espera. –Hao de pronto calló. –Hay alguien escuchándonos.

La rubia volteó a todos lados para esconderse. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar Hao.

Asakura caminó lentamente y cuando se asomó, ya no había nadie.

Anna estaba escondida detrás de un muro. Gracias a Dios que Hao no la había visto. Ahora tenía que buscar a Yoh.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el restaurante pensando lo peor. ¿Y si Yoh era realmente Hao? Esa sería la respuesta del comportamiento tan raro de su novio. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida?

Cuando entró al restaurante se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaba Yoh, sentado en la mesa.

-Anna, ¿Dónde estabas?

Kyouyama sentía que se iba a desmayar. Hao estaba vivo. Todavía no lo había asimilado, tenía que hacer algo.

-Yoh, necesito que me contestes con la verdad. –Dijo muy exaltada. EL chico sólo asintió. -¿Estás seguro que tu hermano murió?

A Yoh se le formaron rápidamente lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque… quiero pensar que todo ha sido una pesadilla y que cuando despierte, todo será como lo era antes. –Anna mintió y trató de calmarse. No quería inmiscuir a su prometido en todo ese lío, lo único que necesitaba, era que Yoh fuera sincero con ella.

-Pues, no sé. –El corazón de la rubia empezó a latir con muchísima fuerza. –Antes de matarlo, a mí me golpearon hasta quedar inconsciente. Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no estaba preparado para hablar de eso.

-¿Tu viste su cuerpo después de morir?

-No. No tuve el valor. –Anna estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. Si Yoh no había visto el cuerpo de su hermano, era porque Hao no estaba muerto. Hao tal vez, había fingido su muerte. Yoh era el único testigo de todo. –A mí sólo me dieron las cenizas de Hao y yo las envié a la casa de mis padres.

-Llévame a casa por favor. Necesito descansar, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Anna llamó rápidamente a Diethel para contarle lo que había sucedido. Lyzerg le dijo que mantuviera la calma ante su novio y que no le dijera nada. Aún se arrepentía de haber metido a Manta en todo ese asunto, y no quería cargar con la muerte de otro ser inocente. Él era el responsable de esa investigación y le pidió a Anna que ya no hiciera nada, ni tratara de averiguar nada por su seguridad.

La rubia mintió al decirle que se mantendría alejada de todo. Ella sabía muy bien que seguiría investigando, aunque sufriera el mismo destino que Manta.

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Ya se va aclarando todo el asunto. Lo único que les puedo adelantar, es que Hao efectivamente, está vivito y coleando jajaja. _

_Bueno, me despido de ustedes y les pido que **por favor** me dejen reviews. No quiero sonar mala onda, pero si no me dejan al menos 5, no le continúo. En cuanto tenga 5 reviews, en este capítulo, subo el otro._

_Ahh sí, les aviso que esta historia va a tener, por lo mucho, 6 capítulos, así que ya mero llega el final, jajaja._

_Cuídense. _

_See ya later!_


	4. Tears

Trace.

Anna despertó esa mañana con sudor en la frente. Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche. Soñaba con Hao y con Yoh; con la muerte de Manta y con toda la presión que ahora cargaba en sus hombros.

Ahora estaba sola.

Ya no podía contar más con la ayuda de Diethel puesto que él la quería lejos de todo ese asunto.

Con unos mechones rubios tapándole la cara, Anna se paró de la cama y vio su reflejo en el espejo: en otra situación, se habría reprendido a sí misma por el aspecto que tenía su cara, pero en ese momento, era lo máximo que podía ofrecer. Tenía unas grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos, sus labios estaban secos y sin color, y su cabello lucía más descuidado que nunca.

Inconscientemente, se dirigió hacia el baño y abrió la regadera. Se desnudó y dejó que el chorro de agua caliente se escurriera en su espalda, brindándole una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad incomparables. Levantó la cara y con sus manos se mojó el pálido rostro. Simplemente era delicioso sentir correr el agua por todo su cuerpo.

Por un momento, abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta en una gran nube de vapor que hacía invisible todo el baño. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y de nuevo se dejó llevar por el agua, olvidando todos sus problemas… No veía nada, no oía nada, y no sentía nada más que ese líquido cristalino tocando su piel.

No oyó cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su casa, ni cuando esa misma persona caminó por el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto. Tampoco oyó cuando ese hombre abrió la puerta del baño, ni sintió la fría brisa que entraba por la puerta abierta. No sintió esos ojos que la miraban con lujuria.

-Hola Anna. –Dijo una preciosa voz sin poderla sacar de su trance. Repitió: -Hola Anna.

La chica oyó ese segundo llamado y soltó un grito de sorpresa. Tenía miedo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la regadera y se asomó por la cortina de baño. Su miedo desapareció: era Yoh.

-Yoh. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo titubeante. –Me asustaste.

-Perdón Annita, solo te venía a invitar a tomar un café. No quise asustarte.

-Está bien. Pero no entres así nada más, pudiste haberme matado de la sorpresa.

Yoh sonrió, y volvió a mirar a la chica sin ningún descaro. Ahí fue cuando la rubia cayó en cuenta de que seguía desnuda frente a su novio.

Anna señaló una gruesa toalla y el castaño se la dio sin mucha ganas.

-Annita, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no nos relajamos? –Dijo Yoh sin poder contenerse.

-Sí, lo se. Con tantos problemas… A propósito, ¿Has visto al papá de Manta? –Contestó saliéndose por la tangente. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener sexo con alguien.

-No. ¿Aceptas el café?

-Sí, me voy a vestir. –Y cerró la puerta de su cuarto cuando Yoh ya estaba afuera.

Mientras ella se vestía, Yoh dio un pequeño paseo por la casa de su novia. Había sido una gran suerte haber encontrado la llave de la rubia. Yoh y ella habían intercambiado llaves muchos meses antes cuando anunciaron su compromiso, lo que suponía que ella también tenía una llave de la casa del castaño y podía entrar cuando quisiese y con quisiese. Desafortunadamente, ella no se acordaba de la existencia de esa llave. En la casa del

Asakura había algo que podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de otro ser inocente.

Anna salió de su recamara con unos jeans deslavados y un sweater rojo que hacía resaltar lo rubio de su cabello. Sin haberse puesto ni gota de maquillaje, tomó su bolso y sus llaves y salió junto con Yoh.

Cuando iban rumbo a una cafetería cercana, Yoh se detuvo de pronto y dijo:

-Anna, te amo, y haría todo lo que fuera por ti. Hasta mataría por ti.

Kyouyama lo miró interrogante. ¿Desde cuándo Yoh decía cosas como esa?

-Etto… Gracias Yoh, no sé qué decir.

-Podrías decir: yo también te amo ¿no? –Contestó el castaño endureciendo la voz.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es sólo que he estado muy presionada. Estoy… triste. –Anna esperaba que Yoh la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así. El castaño la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente:

-¡Ya basta Anna! ¡Manta ya está muerto! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER AL RESPCTO!

-Será mejor que dejes de buscarme. No te quiero ver nunca más. –Anna se zafó de las manos de Yoh y con lágrimas en los ojos, caminó hacia su casa. Ella sabía muy bien que ese hombre no era su prometido, sino Hao. Ya no tenía duda.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Lyzerg. Él era el único que podía ayudarla o apoyarla en ese momento.

Diethel contestó en cuanto sonó el timbre del teléfono. Anna le contó todo lo que había pasado sin omitir nada, le contó incluso, la escena del baño.

-¿Cómo entró a tu casa? –Preguntó cuando la chica terminó su relato.

Anna meditó un momento tratando de recordar si había dejado la puerta abierta o algo. De pronto lo recordó.

-Hace mucho le di una llave a Yoh. Pero no es eso lo que me importa. Hay tantas cosas raras…

-Sí, tienes razón. La única explicación que le veo es que Hao fingió su muerte y por ratos se hace pasar por Yoh sin que él lo sepa.

-Pero ¿Y la llave? ¿De dónde la sacó Hao?

-No lo sé. Sería bueno poder entrar a la casa de Yoh. Ahí tal vez halla alguna pista…

-Yo tengo una llave.

Dos horas más tarde, Anna y Lyzerg estaban entrando a la casa de Asakura. Juntos, buscaron por todas partes. La sala, el comedor, la cocina. Todo se veía muy normal pero la casa era muy grande, aún les faltaba buscar en cada una de las recámaras aunque no sabían exactamente qué era lo que buscaban.

La casa tenía un enorme pasillo que tenía cuatro recámaras en cada lado. Lyzerg y Anna decidieron separarse y buscar cada uno en cada lado del enorme pasillo.

Lyzerg revisó una recámara que tenía sólo una cama, un cuarto que servía de desván en el que guardaban las cosas que simplemente no tenían un lugar, uno en el que no había más que libros y un escritorio y un cuarto completamente vacío.

Anna, por su cuenta, revisó el cuarto de Yoh en el que aprovechó para buscar algo irrelevante. Buscó el ropero, debajo de la cama, en el baño, pero no había nada. En una esquina del cuarto había un pequeño buró con tres cajones. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir el primer cajón, Lyzerg entró y le dijo que no había nada fuera de lo normal en las otras habitaciones.

La rubia dejó a Diethel en el cuarto de Yoh para que siguiera buscando en los cajones mientras que ella revisaba los otros cuartos.

Ella ya conocía cada una de esas recámaras. Las había recorrido una a una cuando Yoh le mostró su casa por primera vez. Los tres cuartos siguientes eran para los huéspedes. Era un poco excesivo tener 8 recámaras para una sola persona, pero ahí había vivido la numerosa familia de Yoh. La casa estaba en muy buen estado, sólo le faltaba reunir un poco de dinero para remodelar, amueblar y redecorar cada uno de los cuartos.

No había nada interesante en los dos primeros cuartos, pero cuando Anna intentó abrir el tercero, la puerta no abrió. Tenía seguro. Ella siguió intentando, y cuando por fin se dio por vencida, oyó un ruido proveniente de adentro. Alguien se había recargado en la puerta.

-¿Eres tú, Hao? –Dijo la voz del cuarto haciendo que la rubia brincara del susto. La voz le era extrañamente familiar. -¿Hao?

-No. No soy Hao. –Anna contestó con lágrimas de miedo y suspenso en los ojos.

-¿Anna? –Al chico encerrado le temblaban las piernas y la voz. Intentó abrir la puerta pero era imposible.

La chica dio un grito y soltó el llanto. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara rápidamente mientras que golpeaba la puerta tratando de abrirla. Adentro, Yoh buscaba algo para poder abrir.

Lyzerg, al oír el llanto de Anna, corrió hacia el final del pasillo en donde encontró a la rubia llorando desesperadamente.

-Anna ¿Qué pasa?

-Yoh… Yoh, está… ahí dentro. –Contestó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Yoh, ¿estás ahí dentro? -Dijo Lyzerg pegando su cuerpo a la puerta.

-Sí. Soy yo. Por favor abran.

Lyzerg sacó una tarjeta telefónica de su cartera y la pasó por en medio de la puerta y el marco. Ésta se abrió instantáneamente dejando ver a un Yoh demacrado, flaco y sucio.

Anna se abalanzó sobre Yoh y los dos se quedaron abrazados llorando por mucho tiempo mientras que Diethel revisaba el cuarto en el que Yoh había estado encerrado desde la supuesta muerte de su hermano.

De pronto, algo los interrumpió.

-Veo que te han encontrado, hermanito…

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios. Ya saben, en cuanto tenga 5, subo el próximo, el cual va a ser el capítulo final. **

**Estoy pensando en escribir también un epílogo, pero todavía no estoy segura. **

**Bueno, cuídense mucho y Feliz año nuevo!**

**Ahh sí, aprovecho para recomendarles Crimen, de mi autoría. Es algo distinto a este fic, pero si se quieren reír un rato, léanlo y déjenme reviews please.**

**Ahora sí los dejo.**

**Cuídense**

**Cya!**


	5. The end

**Trace**

-Veo que te han encontrado, hermanito.

-Maldito… -Anna dijo entre dientes al recién llegado.

-Annita, será mejor que te calmes, enojarte no servirá de nada. –Hao se acercó poco a poco a Anna y a Yoh sin ver que Lyzerg seguía detrás de él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganabas con matar a Manta? –Lyzerg preguntó cuando el castaño notó su presencia.

-Te lo contaré, pero no frente a ellos. –Hao caminó por el pasillo para ir a al sala.-Dejemos que se despidan… -Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Anna e Yoh lo oyeran.

-No te atreves…

-¿Crees que no me atrevo, Anna? ¿Me estás retando?

-Eres un cobarde…

Hao, al oír eso, sacó de su chaqueta una pistola con la que apuntó directamente a su hermano.

-Entren. –Ordenó a la pareja que seguía perpleja ante el comportamiento de Hao. -¡ENTREN!

Cuando ambos estaban dentro del pequeño cuarto en el que Yoh había pasado todo ese tiempo, Hao los encerró y caminó de nuevo hacia la sala con la pistola en la mano. Ahí ya lo esperaba Lyzerg.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Preguntó Asakura.

-Todo.

-Perdona, pero aún no sé cómo te llamas.

Lyzerg sintió una oleada de nervios corriendo por su cuerpo. EL castaño quería que él se sintiera en confianza, que la situación fuera lo más casual posible.

¿Qué haría después? ¿Los mataría a los tres?

-Lyzerg Diethel.

Hao le estrechó la mano.

-Creo que ya sabes mi nombre.

El inglés asintió pensando en cuál sería el siguiente paso de Hao.

-¿Por qué mataste a Manta?

-La pregunta correcta debería ser si maté a Manta. Tú das por hecho que yo lo hice.

Lyzerg pensó muy bien en su respuesta. Debía mantenerse neutral ante todo, no dar señales de su miedo ni meter la pata en algún comentario que hiciera enojar al castaño. Debía recordar que Hao seguramente tenía un desorden mental pero aún así, era demasiado inteligente. Debía mantener su cabeza fría y pensar igual que Hao.

Las vidas de Yoh y Anna estaban en sus manos.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo por fin. -¿Fuiste tú quien mató a Manta?

-No –Hao cruzó los brazos esperando la próxima pregunta de Lyzerg.

-Entonces, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién fue?

-Algo me dice que no me crees, Diethel.

Los nervios regresaron al ver como Hao jugueteaba con la pistola sin dejar de ver los verdes ojos de Lyzerg.

-No estoy aquí para eso. Simplemente quiero saber la verdad.

-¿Para qué la quieres saber? La verdad no los salvará, ni a ti, ni a Yoh, ni a Anna y tal vez tampoco a mí.

-Considéralo un último deseo. Quiero saberlo todo. –Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lyzerg al oír sus propias palabras. Sin quererlo, se había sentenciado a muerte.

Hao sonrió.

-¿Desde dónde quieres saber?

-Desde el día de tu supuesta muerte.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Es un relato bastante extenso.

Un juego.

Un juego de serpientes y escaleras.

De repente, las posibilidades de vida se hacían escasas, casi inexistentes y de pronto, se hacían tan grandes que parecían ser mentira.

Las posibilidades subían por una escalera tan alta que era posible que en cualquier momento cayeran. El golpe sería más doloroso.

El inglés prefería las serpientes, pero Hao cada vez lo subía más y más alto.

-No, gracias. –Dijo Lyzerg en un intento por bajar de esa escalera.

El castaño fue hacia la cocina por un trago para él.

Mientras tanto, Lyzerg buscaba algo para al menos poder amenazar a Hao y dejar libres a Anna y a Yoh. En una de las paredes del comedor habían tres espadas. Parecían reliquias antiguas o algo así. Se veían caras y ostentosas.

Lo único que debía hacer era pararse, tomar una y encajársela a Hao en el abdomen.

Se paró con mucho cuidado, tratando que el sillón no hiciera ningún ruido y caminó hasta la pared en donde estaban las espadas. De cerca, parecían aún más filosas y peligrosas. Perfectas para la ocasión.

Con sumo cuidado, tomó una, pero antes de que pudiera desatorarla del clavo de donde colgaba, Hao interrumpió su labor.

-Preciosas ¿no?

-Ehhh, sí. –Gotas de sudor recorrían la cara de Diethel.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

Lyzerg obedeció a Asakura y esperó a que el castaño comenzara su relato.

-Todo comenzó hace tres años, cuando conocí a Anna. –El castaño se sentó y continuó: -Tú la has visto. Has visto como camina, como habla, como se expresa. No puedes negar que es realmente hermosa. Es extrañamente incomparable.

Lyzerg asintió. Poco a poco salía a relucir el verdadero motivo de Hao.

-No me sorprendí de que Yoh se hubiera fijado en ella, pero yo la quería para mí. En fin, el verdadero golpe llegó cuando me dijeron que iban a casarse, ahí fue cuando supe que cualquier oportunidad con ella se me había deslizado de las manos. ¿Cómo conquistarla? Ese era mi problema. Ella estaba más que enamorada de mi hermano y yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacerla mía. Después de mucho pensarlo, concluí que mi única opción era hacerme pasar por él. Pero cómo. Tu dime, Diethel, ¿cómo lo habrías hecho?

-No lo sé.

-¡Era la única opción! ¡Matarlo!

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo iba a hacer pero Anna me hizo ver que todavía necesitaba de la ayuda de Yoh. A pesar de que es mi hermano gemelo, yo no sabía cómo se comportaba frente a ella. Los primeros días fingiendo ser Yoh resultaron ser un desastre y si seguía así, era muy probable que Anna me descubriera al primer momento. Por eso no lo maté. –Hao suspiró como quien recuerda su infancia. -¿Algo más?

-Anna no es a la única a la que le mentiste. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que nadie sospechara algo?

El castaño sonrió.

-Le pagué a un reportero para que publicara la pequeña nota en el periódico. Si te diste cuenta, la noticia no se divulgó mucho. No soy una persona muy importante, de hecho ni siquiera mis padres se enteraron. Ellos no se enteran de nada a menos que se los digamos Yoh o yo, obviamente ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Después de eso fue cuando Manta vino a verme. Estaba sentado ahí, en donde tú estás. –Hao señaló el pequeño sofá.-Yo no lo maté.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Luchist?

-Sí, fue él. –Hao meditó un momento. -Me da un poco de pena contarte esto. Pensarás que soy un ser humano despreciable.

Lyzerg negó provocando una sonrisa irónica de parte de Hao. Sabía muy bien que Diethel le temía bastante.

-Está bien. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Yo estaba platicando con Yoh cuando llegó Manta. Llegó tan inesperadamente que olvidé atarle las manos y taparle la boca a Yoh. El caso es que el muy estúpido de mi hermano, al oír la voz de Manta, empezó a gritar y a golpear la puerta del cuarto para que su amigo lo sacara. Afortunadamente, Manta no oyó nada pero yo no podía seguir arriesgándome, así que me disculpé con mi invitado diciéndole que tenía que hacer una llamada urgente. En realidad iba a callar a Yoh pero aproveché para llamar a Luchist.

Él me dijo que no tenía armas, pero yo sí. Me puse una playera holgada y escondí la pistola entre mi pantalón y la playera. –Hao miró la pistola que tenía en las manos.- ¡Mira! ¡Es ésta!

A Lyzerg se le encendieron las mejillas mostrando la ira que tenía acumulada.

-Luchist es muy eficiente. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó e hizo el trabajito, luego salió y yo me encargué de esconder la pistola. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Cuéntame lo del restaurante. Cuando Anna te vio.

-¡Ah sí! –Dijo Hao recordando de pronto. –Retiro lo dicho, Luchist no es tan eficiente. Después de haber matado a Manta, le advertí que la policía estaría siguiéndolo y que no debía de salir de su casa por nada del mundo. Ese día lo encontré comiendo en el mismo restaurante que Yoh y Anna frecuentan y tuve que sacarlo de ahí para que nadie más lo reconociera. No sé cómo, pero de pronto vi que Anna estaba oyendo nuestra conversación pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Entré por la puerta de atrás del edificio y llegué a nuestra mesa antes que Anna. Pobrecita… me imagino lo que debió haber pensado. ¡Ver a un fantasma!

Hao miró su reloj y apuntó con la pistola directamente al corazón de Lyzerg.

-Creo que ya hemos platicado mucho, es hora de terminar con esto.

Lyzerg aferró las manos al sillón mientras Hao se acercaba lentamente a él.

-No. Será mejor que los mate a los tres juntos. No quiero que mueras tan solito.

El castaño jaló a Lyzerg y lo llevó hasta el cuarto donde estaban Anna e Yoh.

-¿Se están divirtiendo? –Hao empujó a Lyzerg dentro del cuarto. Éste calló de bruces ante los pies de Anna.

-Perdóname, no pude hacer nada. –El inglés susurró con lágrimas en lo ojos.

-Maldito seas… -Anna miró con odio a Hao y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la rubia le estampó su mano derecha en la mejilla dejándole una marca de sus cuatro largos dedos.

Hao se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada y se acarició suavemente tratando de saciar el dolor que le había provocado el golpe de Anna.

-Déjame decirte que he sido bastante benévolo contigo, Annita. Pero esto es el acabose. Has rebasado los límites de mi paciencia.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Ustedes dos, salgan de aquí. Anna y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… -Dicho esto, Yoh y Lyzerg salieron del cuarto.

Cuando Hao creyó que ya estaba solo con Anna, se acercó a ella violentamente. Era hora de terminar con todo. Era hora de que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

-Annita, nos vamos a divertir sobremanera…

-No me toques, cerdo. –La voz de la rubia temblaba, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Hao empujó a la chica y ésta cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo. Rápidamente Hao desabotonó su camisa y tiró la pistola cerca de la puerta. Grave error, pero en lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento, era en consumar por fin el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro al ver a la rubia.

-Lo siento. –Lyzerg tomó la pistola y disparó sin parar a la espalda desnuda del castaño. –Lo siento, pero ya has hecho mucho daño aquí.

Hao cayó al suelo a un lado de Anna, quien se incorporó al ver el cuerpo de su cuñado.

Yoh cerró los ojos para no ver la desagradable escena.

-También yo lo siento… -Las últimas palabras de Hao quedaron grabadas en la mente de su gemelo para siempre.

Anna abrazó a su novio y juntos esperaron a que la policía llegara para rendir declaraciones.

**------ o ------**

Hao fue velado y enterrado como a cualquier otra persona. Esta vez, la noticia de su muerte no fue publicada en ningún periódico, por lo que muy poca gente se enteró de la verdadera historia y de los crímenes que Hao había cometido estando en vida.

Luchist, por su parte, al enterarse del fallecimiento de su amigo, decidió entregarse a la policía para pagar por haber matado a Manta Oyamada.

Lyzerg fue juzgado, pero fue encontrado inocente. Poco tiempo después, a Lyzerg le llovieron ofertas de trabajo en Francia, por lo que se fue dejando atrás su historia con los Asakura.

Anna e Yoh, continuaron sus planes de boda y continuaron sus vidas pretendiendo que nada malo había pasado.

**Fin**

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Van a querer epílogo?

Por favor, quiero reviews!!! Ya saben, acepto críticas constructivas o destructivas o lo que quieran enviarme, pero no se queden con las ganas de decirme mis verdades.

Cuídense, bye!


End file.
